Konoha no Oninin
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: He had lost to his nemesis, Jiraya, but before his final confrontation, Dokusai had sent one of his best ninja away with his legacy, to wait for the next leader of the Clan to arise. It just so happened that one boy, despised because of something he was born with, holding a power that could consume worlds, was this new leader. Naruto/Harem OC/MiniHarem OP!Naruto NonUzumaki!Naruto


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I certainly don't own Ressha Sentai ToQger and Jiraya. I also don't own any other anime, Tokusatsu/Metal Hero referenced in this story

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Demon Talking/Jutsu/Naruto's Emperor form/Shouting"**

 **Chapter 1: The Return of The Sorcerer's Clan**

* * *

He had been walking through the village at night; the safest time for him to be wandering about; when he heard someone crying out for help. Despite his treatment at the hands of the villagers, the eight year old still held a good heart, and as such he ran toward the voice without really thinking. He'd come to a scene of a purple haired girl being touched in inappropriate places by some men, so to take their attention away, he shouted at them "Hey! What do you fuckers think you're doing!?" It was quite successful, as they turned their head from the girl they were molesting to him, and his blood ran cold at the massive spike of killing intent sent his way.

"Look who it is, brother…the demon brat." One of them said, causing Anko's eyes to widen. She knew about Naruto, having been told about the boy from her old teacher, Orochimaru the Snake Sennin. She was sure he didn't leave his home after that particular beating he had suffered some months back, and now here he was putting his neck on the line to save hers. She wanted to cry out for him to leave, that she didn't want his help, if only to save **him** for once, but her body betrayed her, staying unmoving due to fear of what they might do if they were reminded of the prize laying in front of them. "Been a while since I had any fun…how's about we kill it this time?"

Naruto watched as they turned from the girl, and he was about to start running away, to lead them as far from her as he could, but then he wondered…if he took off, wouldn't they just return to their…previous activities? The blond clicked his tongue, frowning as he did so and stood his ground, allowing the two males to rain their, in their own opinion, righteous anger on him. He didn't cry out once, but mostly because he had been through this enough time that it just didn't hurt anymore, besides he'd been through worse at the hands of stronger ninja.

This continued for some time, and he had noticed that the girl had left at some point, something he was glad for. He was sure he couldn't move if he tried, but the two were panting now, and he could tell this particular beating was coming to a close. "Say, we both know he'll just heal anyway, how about we throw him in… **that** forest?" One of the men said, and Naruto watched impassively as the other one grinned down at him. "You mean, training ground forty four? No one enters that place anymore, it's been deemed too dangerous by the Hokage…I like that idea!" They laughed as each took one of his arms and dragged him away. Naruto looked toward the spot where that girl had been, and seeing she was really no longer there, he smiled and closed his eyes. He never saw the pair of light-brown eyes watching from a window.

He wasn't strong enough to fight them; he knew that, the village made sure of it. He never caught a break, they were always ready to ambush him if he tried to go to any training ground, they made sure he had no access to the library…in short they made sure the demon spawn was **weak**. He didn't understand why they thought him a demon; maybe it was his red eyes? Maybe it was because no illusion worked on him? Or maybe even the fact that he would **always** heal, no matter the injury…he had long since desisted in trying to find reason in the villager's actions. Apparently this time they were going to make sure he didn't come back from wherever they were going to throw him. The blond sighed and looked to the sky sadly as he felt himself being thrown over a metallic fence and into his final destination, this Training Ground Forty-Four.

He landed on his back, grunting in pain as his already damaged limbs were injured further from the impact. Getting up, the young blond could quite literally feel his body healing, and chuckled mirthlessly, remembering the times he had tried to end things himself only to wake up hours later as though nothing had happened. He walked to the fence and reached to it, only to be thrown back as lightning coursed through him. He rolled on the ground and stopped a few feet away, turning his head to the fence once more he sighed, so he was trapped…

* * *

Naruto ran from the monstrosities that lived in the forest, finally understanding why it was off limits to everyone. He had a deep gash on his chest, it was already healing, but it didn't mean he felt like allowing it to have another go at him. He wasn't sure he'd heal from being **eaten**. He looked around frantically, noticing a cave to his right, and in his fear clouded mind, didn't see the fact that no animal from the forest went close to it, or the dark feeling he had just from being close to it, and so he rushed inside, not ever noticing that the monstrous tiger that had been following him for the last half hour stopped and ran the other way, seemingly afraid of being near that cave.

As he ran further into it, he noticed that no light seemed to shine into the place, even though the sun shone brightly outside, and this cave's entrance was in a clearing. It didn't deter him though, as he could still see even in the dark so he knew this cave went pretty deep, even though he had gone quite a ways into it already. He did notice the markings on the walls, they were in a language he couldn't understand, and that was saying something, since with the extra time he had on his hands, he had learned quite a bit from the few gifts he received from is precious people, the Akimichi family, owners of the only place in Konoha he felt safe.

Curious as he was, Naruto didn't stop, even if every single cell in his body seemed against the idea of exploring the cave, the blond carried on, looking all over, trying to find anything that made sense in this place. He stopped when his wandering eyes spotted a statue of someone; he walked closer, to see if there was any memorial so he'd have a clue who it was that they'd built a statue for. He extended a hand, noticing for the first time that it was bloodied; probably from when he touched his chest after realizing he was free from the tiger; and as it came in contact with the hard material, it came to life, causing the boy to stumble back as he squeaked his surprise.

"Dokusai-sama?" The figure said as the rock seemed to fade and the naked figure of a black haired male came into view. "No…Dokusai-sama died many years ago, shortly after he tasked me with preserving his legacy…tell me, young one, who are you, who seem to possess my master's blood in your veins?" His scary cat-like eyes locked with his own, and Naruto gulped audibly, but fear never stopped him from acting before, and in true Naruto fashion, he got up from his spot; he had tripped as he backpedalled from the now moving statue; and bellowed at the statue-man. "I'm Naruto! Remember that name! I'll be the strongest existence there is!" He pointed at himself proudly as he exclaimed that, and the man chuckled amusedly at him.

"I'm sure you will be, young master. I waited millennia for someone from my master's bloodline to appear…and now…I can finally pass down his legacy…" Satoru said, taking his first step in years, looking down at the kid before him with an appreciative gaze "Dokusai-sama was a master in time-space Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and since I can sense you are of his lineage, I'll help you learn everything he left behind" he pulled a lever that was on the wall right behind the spot he was as a statue "as well as train your body to withstand said jutsu." He turned from the boy and walked the new corridor that appeared. Noticing that the boy had yet to move, he turned his gaze upon the boy once more, an eyebrow raised. "Come." He said simply, and the kid slowly got up, but still wouldn't move from his spot _smart, he doesn't know if he can trust me…_ he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I promise I won't harm you…you are of my master's lineage and I swore I'd protect his legacy… **you** , and from this day onward I shall."

Naruto had decided to take a chance, something he had never done before, not after his first friend ended up betraying him and leading him to his worse beating to date. He nodded hesitantly and followed behind the man, his eyes wandering the corridor they were in, trying to find anything that would seem out of place or that could be used against him. They were soon in a room filled with scrolls, weapons and a suit of armor, and Naruto walked forward as in a trance, trying to look at everything at the same time. "There is so much here...there's no way I can learn all of this!" he exclaimed and the older man laughed amused, slicing his hand and placing his bleeding palm upon a seal near the door. "Oh, yes you will…"

* * *

Anko was on her stomping grounds, the Forest of Death; she had named it after some men died after following her there once, and the name seemed to stick, after she spoke to Kurenai about it; doing what she always did on her free time, training. After that day, when they dragged Naruto away like that, and she just watched, she swore she would never be that useless, that…helpless. The beasts in the forest now knew better than to mess with her, but during the first two years, it was **hell**. She lost count of how many times she had ended up in the hospital because of injuries caused by the monstrous animals living in the forest.

She was currently having what she dubbed a light spar with one of the animals, a tiger to be precise. The animal lunged at her, at speeds something that size shouldn't possess, but Anko was able to not only follow its movements with her eyes, but dodge the large cat with ease, jumping to a nearby tree and from it to its snout, standing between its eyes. The now adult kunoichi grinned at the animal and could swear it whimpered, for some reason or another. She wasn't aware, but after years of being used as target practice and punching bags, the animals in the Forest of Death all knew the meaning of those predatory grins of hers.

The tiger had ran away, and this time she had allowed it, but mostly because it was the anniversary of the day she had vowed to become better…the best kunoichi in Konoha. She started on her way out of the forest, but stopped when a new presence reached her senses, her eyes widening. The sight of her would be comical, if the reason wasn't so terrifying. This new presence was suffocating, it felt **wrong** on so many levels she couldn't begin to describe it. Never let it be said Mitarashi Anko was a coward, as the woman turned her head in the direction she had felt the newcomer and began her trek there. Training ground forty-four was **her** stomping grounds, dammit, and she would not let anyone take it from her without a fight.

She came to a stop in front of a cave, and the first thing she noticed was that there was **nothing** nearby, not even the more violent of animals was anywhere in sight, and this was a pretty good place too, except for that cave, and as she narrowed her eyes to see further inside, she saw a silhouette walking toward her. As it came into the light she could feel her mouth drop open and her mind drawing a blank. The person was wearing white hakama pants and a white sleeveless kimono, with red painted over the shoulders. Under the kimono he wore a fishnet shirt, which was only noticeable because it covered his arms, since the kimono was closed over it. The edge was painted black, and just below the neck was a golden design she couldn't quite figure out. Around the person's neck was a golden plate, the same with his elbows and knees. He wore fingerless gloves that extended halfway up his forearm, and on the back of his hand and forearm there were small spikes. On his feet were some form of tabi, and she could see shin guards and the golden plate knee guards. He had an obi on his waist, and a black katana was seen under it. The scabbard was completely black, and it seemed to suck the light out of everything around it. Finally she looked toward his face and a gasp worked its way out of her mouth.

Instead of a human face, she saw a black oni mask, with red eyes and mouth. He didn't wear anything else, so she could see the ponytail of wild blond hair. The figure stopped walking the moment he was outside the cave and stared at her for a moment, before turning his head, as though waiting for someone. Another man came out of the cave, this one had a less oppressive aura about him, and he felt weaker; she had trained her sensor abilities so no one ever got the jump on her again; but still intimidating. He was taller than the first man, and wore something quite similar, except his kimono was long sleeved, covering the entirety of his arms, there were shoulder guards and a mask that covered most of his face, leaving only his eyes visible and the fact that his clothing was black. Also, instead of a katana, the second man had two tanto at his hip.

Both men stared at her for a while and she wondered what type of mess she had gotten herself into this time. But instead of attacking, the first one to appear tilted his head, taking a few steps toward her and pulling the mask off his face, revealing powerful red eyes, and a face Anko was sure she had seen before. He walked closer still, and she didn't even bother concealing the gasp that escaped her. It was him, the boy that saved her years ago! She watched as he came closer still, inspecting her with a curious gaze. "I know you…" he said slowly, a deeper voice than she remembered; _Don't be stupid Anko…it's been ten years;_ She watched as he seemed to remember something. "You're that girl…from ten years ago…" the menacing aura she was feeling up to that point vanished and he grinned widely at her, apparently happy for some reason.

"It's good to see you're fine! I was so happy when you were able to flee without any more injuries!" She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth, or the tears that formed in his eyes as he spoke. She didn't know how to respond to that, no one had been so genuinely happy for her safety before, and his little display here brought a warmth to her chest she hadn't felt before. "B-but they took you away…they threw you **here…** I…I thought you'd **died**." Anko was the one crying now, but her reason wasn't nearly as happy as his, she was reminded of that day, the day she almost been raped…again. She didn't see him approach her, nor did she see the genuine concern in his eyes as his arms engulfed her form, pulling her to him.

"It's okay. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise" he said, and he could tell his actions surprised his companion, as he had become quite ruthless in the years they had spent training. Naruto allowed the woman in his arms to cling to him, her face in his chest as she sobbed years of sadness into his kimono, and he whispered sweet words to her, trying to calm the woman down, at least a bit, so she could function properly. It took a few minutes, but she did calm, and after that they spent some time just talking, she would talk about her time training in **her** forest, and about what was going on in the village. Naruto told her about what happened to him that day, his meeting with his bodyguard and some of his training, though he was sure she could tell he was leaving some things out of his tale, he was nonetheless glad when she accepted it and her statement that she was happy for him, having found at least a little bit about his ancestry.

She also updated him on some things that happened to Konoha while he was gone. The Kyuubi attack being the bigger news, and she went on to state that the Hokage had died defeating it. Then there was the bit about the Uchiha clan, and Naruto shrugged, they were one of the more insistent ones about his supposed demonic existence needing to be extinguished. She told him about the life of the girl they had sealed the Kyuubi into, Uzumaki Satsuki, the last survivor of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. He listened to it all watching the animals below them prancing about, and as she finished the tale of what happened to Konoha, he heard her hesitate before asking "So…what will you do now?" it was a simple question, really but one he had no answer to. He held no love for the village, and really, there was one person in the village he liked so far.

"For now I'll stay here, in the Forest of Death" he grinned at her name for the forest, causing her to smile back "spend some time with ya, y'know help you train and things like that, and after that I'll see what happens. I might travel around for a while, see what else there is out there…" He said, still looking at the animals of the forest, completely missing the disappointed look that crossed her face for a moment before the woman reeled herself in. After a minute in silence, he turned to his companion and gave her a smirk. "So…let's get to training you, then!"

* * *

It had been three months since his return from the tomb he had found Satoru in, and in that time Naruto and Anko had grown closer, much closer. She had taken the initiative and told him he was her boyfriend after one of their spar sessions, and he had promptly accepted, mostly because he already liked her company and the happiness she brought just from joking around with him and treating him with a kindness he had never experienced before.

Naruto was standing to the side, watching as his bodyguard and closest friend; he **had** spent ten years trapped in a catacomb training with the man, after all; sparred with his girlfriend. The thought of her being his girlfriend brought a smile to Naruto's face even as his servant dodged every strike she tried attacking him with. The man made a point not to retaliate, Naruto's reaction the first time he had hit her still fresh in his mind. Naruto chuckled at the memory, he remembered that Satoru had dodged her attack and retaliated, hitting her on her face. That didn't sit well with the descendant of the Oninin, and he made sure Satoru was aware of it. He had stopped the fight by hitting his former teacher hard in the face, having appeared in front of the man out of thin air. What followed was a beating Satoru wouldn't soon forget and the assurance that if he ever harmed **his Anko** again, it didn't matter he loved the older man like a father, he'd kill him.

Of course, once the moment was over, he blushed bright red at his exclamation, and turned to said woman, half expecting her to be put off by his possessiveness of her. Instead she was laughing her ass off about a kid beating the living daylight out of the older man. Naruto shook his head, a fond smile on his face as the memory faded away. That day had cemented the fact that he didn't just like her, but actually, truthfully had fallen in **love** with Anko in his head. Of course, he had never felt that way, nor had he ever been shown such a feeling, so he believed the way he felt about her was love anyway.

He noticed Anko was breathing hard from trying to hit Satoru and failing again and again, so he decided to call it a day. "Okay, that's enough for now, Anko-hime. You're making progress; Toru is actually making an effort to dodge your attacks now." He smiled down at the purple haired woman, jumping from his spot on the tree to the ground to join her, already forgetting his servant was even there. He approached the female and put a hand to her face, caressing her cheek gently. "You asked me to join Konoha, for you…and although I find it extremely unfair that you would do that to me…for you, there is nothing I wouldn't do. So yes, I'll join this pathetic village's military."

Anko had yet to grow accustomed with the way he looked at her. His eyes held an emotion she had never been familiar with, and as such she couldn't quite place it, but she had promised herself that she would do her best for this, whatever they had, to work. She smiled back at the blond male, before she felt his lips on hers, causing the purple haired kunoichi to close her eyes, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she pulled him closer. She felt his hands roaming her body, one coming to rest on her ass and the other moving further down, to her thigh. She had noticed he seemed to pay special attention to her legs when they were making out, and came to the rather obvious conclusion that her boyfriend was a leg man.

They separated after a while, and as she opened her eyes she saw his eyes on hers, a soft smile on his face. He took a step back, and grinned at her "Now then, take me to this leader of yours." Slowly, a smile formed on the woman's face and she nodded, turning around and taking off toward the Hokage Tower, the blond coming to her side moments, later, his mask now covering his face once more, although she was quite certain there was a smile on his face, if one was to look under it.

* * *

They were halfway there, and Anko was already reconsidering the whole deal. As soon as the first civilian turned their glare on her, Naruto immediately went on the defensive for her. The oppressive aura she had felt the first day they met was back, full force. He would turn his head toward one civilian or another, and a moment later they would hold their heads and scream bloody murder, as though they were being burned alive. She knew he had done something, but no one could prove it had been the blond, as he hadn't spoken a single word, nor had he even come close to any of the civilians.

They came to the door of the Tower, her hand in his to calm him somewhat, or else the majority of the populace would be no more than mumbling messes. Anko wanted to laugh as she remembered the glares soon turning into terrified wide eyes after the first five had been **dealt with**. She didn't know what he had done, but she was sure he would tell her in his own time. They were allowed into the office, as the Hokage was expecting her by now, having received reports from one of the Anbu patrolling the city of this stranger with Konoha's Tokubetsu Jonin.

Naruto walked inside; using the contact he had with Anko as a calming draught as they passed the man's secretary and entered the office. Immediately Naruto noticed there were a few guards there, most likely to ensure he didn't try anything. Naruto waited for Anko to introduce him to the Hokage, and as she finished the introduction, he went straight to the point, not really liking to beat around the bush. "I'm here to join your village as a shinobi. I don't really know how you would assess my skills but I volunteer to have a spar with your strongest." Naruto watched the Hokage as the old man seemed pensive for a moment, looking at his masked face for a long moment, before pulling out a wooden pipe and lighting it. "Hmm…I would request that you remove your mask first, Naruto." With a shrug Naruto did as requested of him, slowly removing his mask from his face, and allowing the Hokage to look at his face.

Sarutobi knew who it was he was dealing with the moment Anko said his name, but he wanted to be sure. And as the boy took off the mask, he confirmed something he already knew, it really **was** that boy. He had appeared with Uzushio refugees one day and lived in Konoha ever since. The people from Whirlpool would say he had saved their lives, but his citizenry hadn't believed a word of it, his kekkei genkai had ensured he be seen as a demon. It had happened during his first week in Konoha, the boy had seen a kid being bullied and went to her rescue, only to be beaten himself by the gathered bullies…

 **†** **Flashback Begins †**

Naruto had just arrived in Konoha, along with several survivors from Uzushiogakure, people he had apparently saved, although he couldn't remember it happening. He remembered being angered by something and then…darkness? The boy sighed and looked around the town, trying to see if there was anything interesting to do. Being an orphan, having to provide for himself, Naruto was somewhat more knowledgeable than the average child, who had parents to provide for them, so instead of wanting to go straight to playing around and laughing or whatever he wanted to know where he could make some cash, or where he could steal from without being caught in the process.

He spent the first few days scouting the markets, seeing which places were run by ninja, which places were frequented by ninja and finally he discovered a whole section of Konohagakure where criminals would be left alone, not even the feared Police Force of the village dared disturb the people there; which was kind of obvious since the brothels some of these criminals ran made more profit for Konoha than a month worth of missions combined; and that's where he made his home. Surprisingly enough, the people in that section were far more welcoming to him than the rest of the village. Naruto made friends with some of the whores who would give him money to buy food for himself or even accompanied him to a stand or other for food. He still stole money and food from the market, whenever he was sure he could get away with it, of course.

He was walking through the village; through a playground, actually; when he heard someone laughing. Curious, the blond walked toward the laughter, and arrived in time to see some boy slap a girl in the face as she sobbed. That angered him, as he remembered his time in his original home, the way he was treated by the older kids. Naruto heard one of them talk about showing her who her betters were as he pulled his pants down, and at that was when Naruto knew he had to do something. He ran forward yelling "Hey, you dumbass! Leave her alone!" getting in front of the girl as he glared up at the older boy. The boy pulled his pants back up and smirked at the red eyed boy, turning to his followers; he said "You wanna play the hero? Fine, let's show him what happens to heroes, boys." Naruto knew what was coming so he simply turned his attention to the girl and told her to run, barely noticing the girl's beautiful black eyes as she immediately turned and ran, before all he knew was pain. They were kicking, punching and throwing insults at him. It angered the boy that they would do that to someone smaller than them, weaker, but what made him lose control was the last jab they made at his parents; he loved them, even if he never knew either; "You're pathetic…I bet even your whore of a mother would be ashamed of you." He heard, and although he knew quite a few whores and liked their company, it offended him that they thought his mother was one. He felt himself grow angrier and angrier until he blacked out.

Naruto's body seemed to shift and morph, growing stronger as darkness engulfed him. The other boys had lost sight of him amidst the dark, but as he reappeared, they wished he had stayed missing. No longer was he a small child. Naruto had grown much taller, passing them in height, but he no longer looked human. His skin had turned black, although there were cracks on it where red could be seen. His eyes were now completely red, and he wore white pants, with designs on the thighs, and what appeared to be knee pads of the same color over, obviously enough, the knees. On his feet were metal greaves that covered only his feet, nothing more, much like the shoes he wore. He also wore a long sleeved jacket that he left opened, showing the black skin on his torso, full of the red cracks that could be seen to a lesser extent on his face. The jacket was long, reaching below his knees, and had metal plating on it as well, covering the two edges of it, and going around his neck. On his hands were clawed gauntlets, covering up to mid-forearm with designs on it as well. It was then that they also noticed the sword he carried, silver colored and with a yellow line running through the middle of the blade. It was a straight sword, different from the katana from the Elemental Nations, although it was serrated near its tip, and in the middle, it seemed to curve inward, with spikes protruding outward. The guard looked like wings, not unlike what one could see protruding from the metal plate on his coat, and the bloodthirsty grin on his face unnerved the previously confident boys.

" **You…you, who would stain the shining light of that girl…now deals with darkness incarnate. How will you fare, when your own darkness is consumed?** " The being spoke in a distorted, strong voice as he slowly advanced upon the male human children, his sword seemingly humming with anticipation.

 **†** **Flashback Ends †**

"You've grown, Naruto." The old man said, most likely trying to be amicable with the blond, but he scoffed at the Hokage's attempt and shrugged. "That's what happens with children, Hokage, they grow up." Naruto responded, his face a mask of impassiveness "I can see you remember me…and just in case you didn't know, I remember why I was considered a demon now, and although it doesn't make what happened to me alright, I'm willing to…how did you put it, Anko…" She wouldn't say it at the time, but she missed the hime being connected to her name as he spoke. "Forgive and Forget?" He turned once more to the Hokage and his eyes held mirth in them now. "I have quite a bit to gain when the villagers prove incorrigible in their ways, after all…" He grinned at the seating Hokage, remembering the all you can eat bet Anko had gotten out of him for giving the populace of Konoha a chance, who had argued that they had even stopped trying to get her over the years.

The old Hokage frowned at the boy's lack of faith in his people, but sighed nonetheless. If he really could do what his Anbu had said he was capable of, then he wanted him to work for Konoha, better than against it. "They may just surprise you, boy. Now, about your offer…I'll accept but on one condition." He could get something out of this as well. Mizu was in the midst of a civil war, and if this boy could go there with a team of his Anbu and help the rebels in their fight, the new Mizukage would be indebted to Konoha, nearly guaranteeing an alliance, and if he failed, it was no hair off the Hokage's back. "I have a mission for you. A possible ally of ours, Mizu, is currently in civil war, and the rebel side has asked for our aid in deposing the current tyrant of a Mizukage, in exchange for an alliance with Konoha." The Hokage spoke and Naruto nodded, understanding where this was going already. There were more than just books on jutsu and fighting styles after all. He knew a thing or five about diplomacy and treaties.

"Yes, I can see you benefitting from such an arrangement, but where do I come in?" Naruto asked, trying to get the man to stop beating around the bush with the details and give him his directive already. "You will be our reinforcement for these rebels, along with a team I'll assemble for you" Naruto nodded, but he already knew the only life on the line in this was his, so he decided not to mention he had a servant who'd be a valuable asset as well. "One more thing…" here, the look on the old man's face unnerved the blond somewhat, it was kind of the same look Satoru had when he started his training "I'm going to make your kekkei genkai a Konoha bloodline, and that means I'll put you on the Bloodline preservation law, created by the first Hokage upon the creation of Konoha. It states that should a clan be reduced to one male; yes male, can you imagine what would happen if it included women as well? We wouldn't have half our shinobi forces in the field, as the women would become little more than breeders; they are allowed…sorry, **required** to take on more than one wife to ensure that he produces at least one heir" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Hokage, and Anko had to put her hand on his again, squeezing it so the blond calmed back down, at least enough so he wouldn't lash out at the Hokage.

"Hmm…and I suppose you want to…how do I say this… **suggest** at least one of these women, yes?" The Hokage nodded at his question, and Naruto chuckled, although there was no real mirth in the sound. The blond placed his mask once more on his face and allowed himself a frown "where is this team of mine then? I assume you'll want me to go immediately." Naruto watched as the Hokage nodded and a moment later, on either side of him there was an Anbu member, as well as another one in front of him. "These are three of my top agents, Inu, Neko and Kitsune." Naruto looked each of them over; noticing they all wore the same style of clothing, most likely this **Anbu's** standard uniform. He also noticed all three were female, Neko having long purple hair, Inu black hair, which was apparently braided, and two bangs framed her masked face, and Kitsune was white haired, a red and white rope tying it back. He glanced back at the Hokage, and despite himself, he felt the question leaving his lips. "So…I'm guessing my team consisting of females only is no coincidence?" The old man chuckled, but didn't answer, changing the subject instead. "You have one hour to prepare, then you leave for Mizu."

The three Anbu women nodded and disappeared from the office, leaving Anko, Naruto and the Hokage standing there. Naruto stared at the old man for a while longer, before he too nodded and turned around, an arm snaking its way around Anko's waist as they walked out of the office. They walked around the village for a while, before coming to a stop at a Ramen stand, where Naruto stated he wanted to try a bowl of the dish. They made their way inside, and as each took a seat, Naruto pulled off his mask and looked at the waitress, who seemed to be around his age. "Good evening. I'd like…" he trailed off, looking over the options, seeing there was one at the very bottom titled the **Uzumaki Special** "one Uzumaki Special, please." He was curious about that particular name, and as he said it, he heard a girl's voice from behind him, meaning that whoever it was had just entered the stand. "I want one too Ayame-neechan!" It was excited, and he turned to look at whoever had spoken, and his eyes landed on a kid, she was short, had long red hair, violet eyes and three whisker-like markings on each cheek. The girl grinned up at him and he couldn't help but to return the gesture, already taking a liking to the apparently cheerful girl.

"You have red eyes…that's so cool!" She exclaimed excitedly, and Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Your eyes are very beautiful, little girl. And your hair, its red the most awesome of colors, isn't it?" he said with a grin and the girl returned it, nodding. The girl took a seat to the other side of him, and Naruto turned his attention once more to the waitress, who had been looking at him, a surprised expression on her face "Uhm…" he looked to Anko for support, but the woman had been watching his interaction with the kid with a smile _The fuck?_ He questioned mentally, and receiving no answer he turned once more to the black eyed girl, when a memory came back to him, seeing eyes just like that on a girl, years ago, when he'd told her to escape her would-be abusers. "Y-you…you're that boy…" she said softly and he chuckled. "Yes, yes I am. It's good to see you again…Ayame was it? I'm Yoma Naruto; it's a pleasure to see you again." He watched her blush for some reason and trip over words for a moment, before she finally contained herself "I'm Ichiraku Ayame, it's a pleasure to finally meet you…" she trailed off, before she jumped, remembering their orders and with a hurried "just a moment!" she hurried to the back of the little Ramen stand, leaving Naruto and his two companions alone for the moment.

"Say, are you really going to eat the Uzumaki Special, nii-chan?" He heard from the girl to his side and turned to her with a smile "well, if I didn't intend to I wouldn't have ordered it, now would I?" He answered cheekily, causing the girl to huff and pout at him, before her grin returned and she challenged him "I bet you can't finish it! I'm the only one that can!" She stated proudly, puffing her chest out as he laughed and ruffled her hair, which had her flinching as he came in contact with her, but relaxing almost immediately after. That caused him to assess just who she was…if they accused him of being a demon without real proof when he was younger due to his powers awakening…he could only imagine what happened to her because she was born the day of the attack, and those whisker marks. "I'm Yoma Naruto, what's your name, girlie?" He watched as her eyes grew wide with fear at the question, but she resigned herself into answering him anyway. "I'm…Uzumaki Satsuki…" she mumbled, and he was sure she hoped he hadn't heard her, but he simply grinned down at her and ruffled her hair again "a pleasure to meet you Satsuki-chan!" He exclaimed, and turned to the returning Ayame, leaving the wide eyes; this time in wonder; Satsuki to watch him for a moment as he took the hashi and offered a small prayer before beginning to eat his Uzumaki Special. He had to admit, it was quite a dish, extra spicy and twice as big as a normal sized ramen bowl; he noticed this as Anko's order was served.

They ate in silence, although he could see the large smile on the girl's face during the whole meal, and as he finished, Naruto got up and turned to leave, Anko by his side. He bid the young Uzumaki farewell before walking to the entrance, where he passed two men, who had a look he had seen before in their eyes. "There she is…let's make sure she doesn't escape this time, yes? She killed my wife; it's only fair I use her body instead, isn't it?" They were whispering to each other, but he'd heard them because of his enhanced senses, and their words made him stop, almost as if frozen, mid-step. Slowly his head turned to the men and Naruto allowed his control over his bloodthirst; apparently known as Killing Intent to these people; to slip away, causing the two men's eyes to widen considerably, their eyes turning to his masked ones as he leaned closer. Both men stayed in their position for a moment further, before both let out anguished screams and fell to the floor, eyes staring blankly at nothing. His grin turned terrifying as he crouched over their bodies, and although he knew Satsuki and Ayame were watching, Naruto touched both men on their foreheads, and concentrating his dark powers, he used their own inner darkness to trap them as his servants for life. Darkness engulfed the two men, and as it dissipated, in their place were two of his old foot soldiers, the Sento-in Kurozu, or just Kuro for short.

Their clothing was the same as they wore when last they served him, looking like train robbers from a place called Earth. The clothing was all black, with only the gloves, the weird cloth wrapped around their neck and their mask being white in color. On top of their heads was a hat that suspiciously covered all of their face, leaving only the mouth visible. Their mouth was fixated on a huge grin, but instead of showing teeth, only darkness could be seen, and as though it was sown, there was stripes of cloth going from upper do lower lip, both being colored a deep blue. His work finished, Naruto grinned at his new servants and turned to Satsuki, who was watching with wide eyes. "You wanted to hurt her…" he said and he saw the look of betrayal that crossed her face "now you'll protect her." He finished, and the two simply gave him a tip of their heads before moving to either side of the red haired Uzumaki, whose eyes watered as she turned back to her food, most likely so he wouldn't see that. With a final grin at the girl's back, Naruto took Anko's hand; the woman had been interestingly quiet during the whole ordeal; and walked out of the stand, his hour almost up, and he still had to go tell Satoru of their next destination.

* * *

Naruto was now waiting at the gates of Konoha for the others in his team. Behind him was Satoru, still in his black garment, arms folded over his chest as he waited. Anko wasn't around this time, as she had her own missions to get back to, while he did his little trip to Mizu no Kuni. It irritated him to no end the fact that he would be separated from her, but he had to concede it would prove beneficial in the long run as now he was able to think about the whole becoming a clan for Konoha incident. Although he couldn't believe the Hokage was so ready to force such a law on his shoulders, he conceded that any asset that ascertained the village's superiority could not be lost.

He didn't acknowledge the trio of Anbu as they appeared, but turned around and started on his way out of the village, Satoru following silently behind him, something that caused the females of the group to raise an eyebrow, even though the action was hidden behind their masks. "I wasn't aware that Hokage-sama had assigned another Anbu to this team." Neko, who had been appointed by the Hokage as leader said, although she already knew the answer. Naruto assumed it was mostly to **allow** him time to explain himself, and explain himself he did "much like the Hokage, I also have a bodyguard. Unlike that old man, however, I value quality over quantity…now, leader-chan, I suggest we continue with our assignment. Time is of the essence here, as we do not know for certain what is happening in Mizu right now, yes?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He saw that the woman took offence to his comment but paid it no mind, as a moment later she had taken off toward the road leading away from Konoha. Sending a nod to his bodyguard, Naruto followed behind, matching their speed with ease, his mask once more in place.

* * *

AN: Here it is! The first chapter of my nostalgia driven crossover xD Like I said before, this will contain bits and pieces from both Tokusatsu and Metal Heroes.

A few things, Naruto isn't the son of the Fourth, he isn't even an Uzumaki in this, and he is going to be older than the "Konoha Eleven" by quite a few years, and he will still get with some of the girls. Why? Simple, the age difference doesn't matter, as long as they have the headband on their forehead, they are considered adults, and are allowed everything an adult is allowed. Besides, I'm basing this fick off medieval times, and in those days girls were trained to be wed at a younger age than the one I'm setting here (13).

Let's see what else...ah yes, Naruto is Dokusai's descendant, that's obvious, but he is also inheritor of Z's powers. I haven't watched the whole series yet, but I've seen a few episodes and I really like this one for some reason. He will have the same obsession with the light, but in Naruto's case it will mbe mostly **good people** that attract his attention, although he will be quite fond of anything that shines xD

Hopefully you like this, as I said, this is something of a nostalgia ride for me, as I loved Jiraya growing up and my love for Tokusatsu never really went away xD  
I'm finishing up the first chapter of the Youkai Devil rewrite, so look forward to that next xD

See ya o/


End file.
